


Blanket me

by QueenyClairey



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus is amazing, Rescue, alec is only a little closeted!, blanket, kind of, meet cute, nest of vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec has been through something a little scary.Magnus rescues him.Love happens!Day 3 of Flufftober: BlanketCute floofy cuteness!





	Blanket me

The potion slides down Alec’s throat, viscous and foul tasting. He is certain that the warlock could make it less revolting, but the look he’s giving him right now doesn’t invite Alec to ask. 

Inside the vampire’s lair, ashes spread around him remind him of why he’s grateful the warlock is even here. His neck is pulsing still, skin and blood craving a little more yin fen - but he’s seen Izzy fight it before, and he can too. 

The warlock who came to save him isn’t like the others he’s met before. He’s not tightly concealed behind a stiff suit or plain dress, he’s wearing colour and there are specks of glitter around his eyes. Alec, in all his nineteen years, has never seen anyone quite like him and he doesn’t know how to react if he’s honest.

Inside him something soft uncurls and he feels his heart pound a little faster. But that could be the potion, or the blood loss he supposes. 

Or it could be the handsome man in front of him. The one in the tight leather pants, shirt unbuttoned to his belly with strings of necklaces encircling his slender neck, drawing the eye to unblemished, caramel skin. 

Alec isn’t often honest with himself, but right now he can’t help the desire that the warlock causes to exude from his pores. If the Vampires had taken any more of his blood, he wouldn’t be here right now. He owes this man a lot, but that isn’t the reason for the want that cycles through him in waves of heat. 

The reason is: he’s attracted to men. And one man in particular, apparently. 

He guesses he has been staring at the warlock for longer than five minutes, yet he hasn’t moved nor has he spoken.

When he burst in to rescue him, he merely shot powerful blasts of sunlight at the den of vamps, then slid his hand around Alec’s shoulders to help him sit upright as the ashes were scattered about them. The potion had been slipped into Alec’s hand and the warlock had said only one word, voice soft and low, “Drink!”

Now Alec was wondering if he should have waited and not immediately drunk a potion from a strange warlock that he’s never met before. From any warlock really. 

But then he’s right there in front of him, eyes calculating as he gazes at Alec. Suddenly, his hands reach out, just as Alec falls forward, and they catch him in a strong grip. Then as Alec’s whole body begins to convulse at the feeling of a thousand ice cubes sliding over his skin, he clicks his fingers and a fluffy blanket engulfs them, tugging itself into position until Alec is wrapped tightly to the warlock, back against his chest, the rips in his black shirt allowing his frozen skin to touch soft warmth. 

The warlock’s arms are beneath the blanket, criss-cross over Alec’s middle and his hot breath is washing over the skin of his neck. 

Alec can’t help his reaction - he’s a horny teenager after all! Apparently the man doesn’t miss the show either, bending slightly to trail a warm mouth against the shell of his ear, “Is that for me, Alexander? I wasn’t aware that I was getting paid for rescuing Maryse’s pride and joy!”

Alec’s entire body shivers at his words, and his thoughts slip elsewhere as Magnus’ arms tighten a little across his middle and he rests his head in the crook of Alec’s neck right over his deflect rune. 

“Of course, I’m not one to take advantage of anyone, but maybe when the potion has worn off and you’re over the vampire nibbles, we can see where we stand. I’m definitely interested if you are.”

Alec can only nod his head at Magnus’ words, feeling light headed at the attention, he’s never the one who’s noticed amongst his siblings. But he wants to be. Wants to be noticed by this sexy man.

“I’m interested…” he agrees, snuggling back into the warm body. “But I don’t want to get to know you in a vampire den…”

“Well,” the voice curls around the words, breath tickling Alec’s neck, “ I can arrange for us to be somewhere a little more comfortable, darling. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Yes I want that. But ummm, firstly, what’s your name? And secondly, can we keep the blanket?”

\----

The blanket ends up on the end of their bed for years after, the rich red colour fading over time. But it’s always the blanket they choose for snuggling on the couch, and it’s the blanket they use for rocking their first (and second) baby to sleep. 

It was there when they met after all, so it should be there for all their most important life events.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey


End file.
